guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ebany Salmonderiel/Archive2
Signature used FYI: I noticed your sig is being posted at an inclusion on talk pages - per GW:SIGN, inclusions should not be used for signatures. Let me know if you have any questions on this. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:11, 25 February 2007 (CST) :It is fixed now. — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 12:58, 26 February 2007 (CST) [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] ::You didnt sign my page. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 03:18, 3 March 2007 (CST) :::''ill leave me e-mail there looks beta anyways -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 03:18, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::::You didn't start a new secton. — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 03:44, 3 March 2007 (CST) :::::Whats that got to do with signing my page like every1 else that visits?. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 03:46, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::::::I just forgot to sign my page, you forgot to start a new section, lets leave it at that. — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 03:47, 3 March 2007 (CST) :::::::No you didnt sign my user_talk page the guest book section. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 03:49, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::::::::Oh, all right. I'll sign your page. — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 03:47, 3 March 2007 (CST) :::::::::Ty. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 03:49, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::::::::::You didn't indent enough!!!! — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 03:50, 3 March 2007 (CST) o ok ty anyways. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"'']] 04:04, 3 March 2007 (CST) Double redirect FYI: You had a "double redirect", (ie: Image:Alert.PNG >> User:Ebany_Salmonderiel >> User:Ebany_Salmonderiel/Characters so I changed your user page from a redirect to an inclusion. The other option was to change the redirect from Image:Alert.PNG to point to User:Ebany_Salmonderiel/Characters. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:39, 6 March 2007 (CST) :I realised and tried to change it to point to the character page. My internet hung up at that point, so I've changed it now. — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 15:03, 7 March 2007 (CST) Sig Test — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note06:53, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :— Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 06:55, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::— Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 15:14, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Thanks Thanks for the page move--Nog64Talk 15:15, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :No problem. In future, please start a new section. (I started the section here). — Ebany Salmondereil (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note15:52, 27 March 2007 (CDT) About the competition. Possibly he will look at both. I just hope you dont steal my ideas. =P. Caramel Ni 16:22, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :I won't, don't worry. I based it on my fighting style, yours isn't my thing. — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 14:36, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Goon? Never thought I'd see :awesome: on gwiki. --Heelz 21:04, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :I just have to ask, what are you talking about? — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 05:22, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::Sorry to confuse you, it was about that image you uploaded for Nog: . I didn't know he was the first to upload it and that you just fixed it up for him. That image has a bit of a backstory. --Heelz 16:23, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::OK, thanks, heelz — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 08:03, 4 April 2007 (CDT)